Period Crisis
by Miss SunnySunshine
Summary: Fifteen-year-old Edogawa Conan's sleep was disturbed by the incessant ringing of his phone. Hearing the panic in her voice over the phone, he heads over to the Professor's house. "Go buy me a pad, won't you?" "HAAAA?" CoAi


**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Detective Conan. I do not claim ownership of the anime/manga's characters used in my story. Other than that - the story and setting are fictitious and are products of the author's imagination.

* * *

**PERIOD CRISIS**

Fifteen-year-old Edogawa Conan groaned into his pillow as he heard the incessant ringing of his phone from his bedside table. However, he made no move to get it and instead covered his head with another pillow and let the call be directed to voice message. He was on the brink of unconsciousness again when the ringing started for the second time. He groaned but this time he blindly tapped the bedside table in search for his phone. Without looking at the name of the caller, he answered it with a sleepy, "Hello?"

"Edogawa-kun!"

He groaned for the nth time. It was Haibara. _What the hell is she calling me for at_\- he checked the time - _six in the morning?_ He still had half an hour before his alarm would go off, damn.

"What?" was his groggy reply.

"Edogawa-kun, come here this instant!"

Hearing the panic in her voice, he bolted upright, his senses suddenly alert. "What's wro-" He was cut off by a beeping sound.

_What the -_

What was that about? Did something happen? Was she okay? Damn Haibara, cutting him off like that. What if something did happen?

He hastily changed his clothes and ran his way to his neighbor's house.

-0-

Fifteen-year-old Haibara Ai's alarm went off at exactly six in the morning, as it was set like that specifically during school days. However unlike the usual, she felt more sluggish and worn out even though she had just woken up from a complete eight-hour sleep. She also noticed a dull pain in her lower abdomen and the pounding of her head was too much for her this early morning. Haibara could only think of one reason why she was feeling this way.

She reluctantly got up and rummaged through her things to find a particular item. She opened the cupboard where she stashed her stock of personal necessities, only to find that what she needed was not there. She checked every nook and cranny of her room but she couldn't find it. By this time, Haibara started to panic. She still had to prepare for school but she couldn't go out without it!

_What to do? Think, Haibara! _She thought.

Well, she could go out and buy it from a store but she couldn't take risks either. She could ask someone to get it for her, but who? The professor was out of the question because he was away right now attending a science convention in Kyoto. She couldn't ask Ayumi or any of her friends; Not at this time of the day anyway, when students were expected to be preparing for school.

_Edogawa-kun_. The thought came to her in a flash. She didn't even have to think it over anymore. She had no choice.

Knowing him, he wouldn't be getting ready until the last minute. _Perfect._ She could already imagine the look on his face when she would tell him what to do. He wouldn't be happy about it, but she knew he would still do it. That was just how he was.

She smirked. _This would be fun_.

She picked up her phone and dialled a familiar number.

-0-

While he was changing and then running out their family's old western house, Conan had already thought of all possible worst-case scenarios. A murder. Someone breaking into the house. Was she sick?

_What if the organization-_ He shook his head. No, it couldn't be. They've been taken down a long time ago. But what was that call about? She sounded panic and worried.

Conan quickly went to the professor's house and pushed open the main door. He headed straight to Haibara's room, passing by the kitchen on the way. However, there casually leaning against the kitchen counter was Haibara calmly sipping coffee.

"Oh Edogawa-kun, you're already here? That was fast," she remarked calmly.

Conan could only gape at her. No matter where he looked, she seemed fine. Nothing unusual. Although, he thought she looked paler. Or maybe that was just the result of sleep deprivation (because waking up before his alarm is already a form of sleep deprivation, he believed). A part of him was worried, another huge part of him was annoyed. The latter prevailed, of course; he glared at her. "What's this about, Haibara?"

She straightened up and slowly made her way towards him after carefully putting her half-empty cup on top of the counter.

"Edogawa-kun," she said as she placed her hands on his shoulders. She promptly turned him around and pushed him back to the entrance and out the main door. She smiled sweetly at him, which unnerved him greatly. "Go buy me a pad, won't you? Here's the money." She pushed a few bills to his chest which he instinctively caught.

"What ar-" he started, but Haibara had already closed the door to his face.

"Wha- How- HAAAAA?"

Haibara silently chuckled upon hearing him stutter outside. After a while, it became silent. She peeked at the nearest window and saw his tall form grudgingly walking away, a scowl on his face. Haibara smiled contently at herself, mentally patting herself in the back for making him do it.

-0-

Panting, Conan entered a 24-hour convenience store a few blocks away where he was greeted by a woman manning the counter. He went straight to the women's section, right in front of the shelf where all sort of pads and tampons were in display. Just looking at all of them already made Conan flush. He looked around but apart from the cashier, he was the only one around. He sighed. This was his first time doing this so he felt kind of silly and embarrassed.

There were all sorts of packages in different colors and forms. He picked one up. It says '_with wings_'. _Why would a menstrual pad need "wings"? _He thought. He picked another with a sign '_without wings_'. Another package has an _'ultra thin_' label, and another smaller one says it's a _'panty liner_'.

There are several more with different brand names that Conan's mind went swirling with confusion.

_How am I supposed to know what to buy?_ He groaned and ruffled his hair. _Grrr, Haibara, you-!_

Randomly picking up pads, he went to the cashier to pay for said items. The woman, who looked to be in her 40s, looked surprised albeit amused at the boy's purchase. She suppressed a laugh, and instead asked him, "I take it you're buying for your mom? Or sister?" She looked thoughtful for a while. "Ah, perhaps your girlfriend?" She looked teasing and knowing.

_Girlfriend? Really? She is probably the only one who could think of such a thing this early morning, _he thought. Still, he flushed at the notion. Conan only shrugged but the reddening of his face was prominent. Whatever, he didn't really feel like correcting her.

After bagging the items, he murmured a quick thanks and ran back to the professor's house.

-0-

Haibara opened the door before Conan could even touch the knob. It surprised him, but quickly remembered what he was there for. He held up the plastic full of all sorts of menstrual pads; his face flushed (from running or from embarrassment, she didn't know but she suspected the latter).

She peered inside the bag and examined the contents before pulling out a certain item: the pad with wings. "This will do. Thanks," and she turned around, leaving the door open for a certain gaping detective.

He went through all that trouble only for her to take one product.

He sighed. She did not really ask to buy so many anyway. _Oh well, at least she's fine_. He thought.

He looked at her retreating form. He could never win against her, couldn't he? He just smiled and shook his head.

-0-

Conan and Haibara casually walked side by side to school, everything that happened that early morning already pushed at the back of their minds (or his mind particularly). From beside him, he could hear Haibara humming. She seemed to be in a good mood.

All was fine and dandy until Conan spotted a familiar figure outside a certain store. He mentally groaned. He could only hope that she did not remember him.

"Ah! It's the young man from earlier!" the cashier from the convenience store he went to earlier exclaimed happily as she saw the couple pass by.

"H-Hello," Conan reluctantly greeted.

"I see, I see. I guess it's for the girlfriend after all?" The smile on the older woman's face was teasing and all-knowing, much like the one earlier. Conan flushed. How did she know it was not for his mom nor sister?

She then turned to Haibara and inquired, "He bought a lot; I hope he got the one you want, hm?"

Haibara graciously smiled at her and replied, "Oh yes, he did." The mocking tone in her voice made Conan scowl and glare at her.

"That's good." Suddenly, she sighed and clapped her hands together. "What a cute couple. You remind me of when my husband and I just started dating."

If at all possible, Conan flushed a deeper shade of red while Haibara look too amused for his liking. He was about to correct her (he should have done that earlier, damn), when the woman spoke again. "Take care of your girlfriend, okay?"

Perhaps it was the hopeful, reminiscing look of the woman (or was it his own hopeful feeling?) but he could not bring himself to say whatever rectification he prepared.

"Of course," he said instead.

Conan knew that Haibara looked surprise at his response but he made it a point not to look at her. He bid goodbye to the nice, old lady and continued his trek to school; Haibara falling in stride with him.

They walked in silence for a while. Haibara could feel the awkwardness emanating from the young teen beside her. She could not help but laugh.

Surprised, Conan asked, "What?" It was not exactly the reaction he was expecting, but it somehow lifted the tension off of him.

She was still chuckling when she quoted the woman, "Take care of me, okay?" The tone in her voice was mocking, yet he could not muster a convincing glare. Instead, he blushed for the umpteenth time that day which caused her to laugh even more. What a melodious sound, he thought.

"Shut up," he said, but the telltale small smile on his face indicated that he was not annoyed at all.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hello, I'm back! This fic is something that I have written about two months ago (as of upload) but I have only decided to post it here now. Lately, I have not been feeling great at all. I am working on my undergrad thesis right now and it is physically, mentally and emotionally exhausting me. While taking a break from all of these negativity, I have stumbled upon my finished oneshots saved on my drive and somehow they made me feel a bit better. This one most especially. I hope this made you feel good too. I also have another oneshot of the same pairing (of course) uploaded at the same time as this, titled _Bombs Away_. You can check it out too if you want.

Thank you!

xoxo

Miss SunnySunshine


End file.
